DLC03MacheteMike.txt
|scene= |srow=18 |topic=0100AA3C |trow=2 |before= |response=My offer for them tools won't stay open forever. |after=Player Default: We have a deal. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Raised voice, telling the player to stop! / Stern}'' Hold up! |after=MacheteMike: I been casing those ghouls for weeks - waiting for an opening. |abxy=A}} |topic=01045FA0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What's the big deal about these tools? |response=''{A tech head talking about his favorite stuff!! / Happy}'' Pelmen's pumps out more foot pounds of torque than a Deathclaw on Psycho. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Some condescension at Pauly, licking his lips with greed / Confident}'' And before Pauly ran off, he kept those tools shiny. Nothing like them on this island. Period. |after=Player Default: I remember commercials for Pelmen's tools. Expensive stuff but top of the line. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=01045F9B |before=Player Default: What the hell's a commercial? Wait, it don't matter. |response=''{Puts 2 + 2 together here - and dammit! / Irritated}'' Mariner sent you, didn't she? God damned Mitch and his big mouth. |after=MacheteMike: No matter what she's offering, it's nothin'. Serious builders would give an arm for them tools. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045F9A |before=MacheteMike: Mariner sent you, didn't she? God damned Mitch and his big mouth. |response=''{A salesman trying to make a sale / Confident}'' No matter what she's offering, it's nothin'. Serious builders would give an arm for them tools. |after=MacheteMike: I'll pay you 2000 caps right here, right now. Deal? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045F99 |before=MacheteMike: No matter what she's offering, it's nothin'. Serious builders would give an arm for them tools. |response=''{Salesman making the deal of a lifetime / Confident}'' I'll pay you 2000 caps right here, right now. Deal? |after=Player Default: We have a deal. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045F98 |before=Player Default: We have a deal. |response=''{Ecstatic, thinks the player is a chump / Happy}'' Here you go, just like we promised. Ha! I got myself some Pelmen's. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045FA6 |before=DLC03MaleMacheteMike: Hold up! |response=''{Irritated and impressed / Irritated}'' I been casing those ghouls for weeks - waiting for an opening. |after=MacheteMike: And you dive in and choppy-chop bang-bang and the whole lot of them... dead. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045FA5 |before=MacheteMike: I been casing those ghouls for weeks - waiting for an opening. |response=''{Trying to downplay it a bit, but genuinely impressed / Impressed}'' And you dive in and choppy-chop bang-bang and the whole lot of them... dead. |after=MacheteMike: You even know what you got right there? A premium set of Pelmen's Power Tools. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045FA4 |before=MacheteMike: And you dive in and choppy-chop bang-bang and the whole lot of them... dead. |response=''{Salivating here, greedy / Confident}'' You even know what you got right there? A premium set of Pelmen's Power Tools. |after=Player Default: I remember commercials for Pelmen's tools. Expensive stuff but top of the line. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045FA3 |before=Player Default: I remember commercials for Pelmen's tools. Expensive stuff but top of the line. |response=''{Confused, but back to the point / Puzzled}'' What the hell's a commercial? Wait, it don't matter. |after=MacheteMike: Mariner sent you, didn't she? God damned Mitch and his big mouth. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045FA2 |before=Player Default: I really don't care what these are. |response=''{Thinking, getting excited / Thinking}'' Wait. So you're not salvagin' them? Oh... |after=MacheteMike: Mariner sent you, didn't she? God damned Mitch and his big mouth. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01045FA1 |before=Player Default: With the shape of the world right now, tools like this are useful. |response=''{Neutral}'' Exactly. You got it. Wait... |after=MacheteMike: Mariner sent you, didn't she? God damned Mitch and his big mouth. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01045F97 |before=Player Default: I'll pass on the offer. |response=''{This is a bluff, he desperately wants the player to take the deal / Nervous}'' I ain't hanging around forever. Walk away from this, and you'll regret it. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01045F96 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Tools in condition like this... They're positively unique. Maybe I should auction them off someplace. |response=''{Outsold the slick salesman, player should feel awesome that they break his demeanor / Irritated}'' *groan* 2750. Say yes now before I change my mind. |after=Player Default: We have a deal. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Tools in condition like this... They're positively unique. Maybe I should auction them off someplace. |response=''{Confident, thinks he's better than the player / Confident}'' I'm offerin' a fortune and you know it. |after=Player Default: We have a deal. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=01045F95 |before=Player Default: Why do you need the tools so much? |response=''{Intentionally vague - he wants to do something shady and illegal with them / Suspicious}'' I got my own special projects. For the caps I'm payin', that's all you need to know. |after=Player Default: We have a deal. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0100AA3B |trow=3 |before= |response=I got myself my Pelmen's. Ha! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Mariner's ripping you off. Don't be a sap. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'd have words with you. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files